YuGiOh Next
by TabFan
Summary: My version of what happened after end of Yu-Gi-Oh Will have stories related to this One-shot


Yu-Gi-Oh Next

Chapt. 1-Explaining

Word Count-1686

Summary-This story is to explain the rest of my stories.

It takes place after the end of the series.

After escaping the collapsing tomb, Yugi and his friends get a ride back to the airport from the Ishtars.

They all, except Ryou, return to Japan on a plane provided by KaibaCorp.

Yugi says, "Seto Kaiba, is it ok if we go to your mansion? We have some things we need to talk about.

Seto Kaiba says, "All right. Why did you use my first and last name?"

Yugi says, "That's one of the things we need to talk about."

Its a couple hours later. Yugi and all his friends are seated around the living room at the Kaiba Mansion.

Seto Kaiba asks, "What do we need to talk about?"

Yugi says, "I think its time my friends and I start calling you by your 1st name. What do you say?"

Seto says, "I wouldn't mind."

Mokuba says, "Seto, you have friends!"

Joey says, I will only call him by his 1st name if he calls me by mine."

Seto says, "Deal, Joey."

Joey says, "Deal, Seto."

Yugi says, "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's talk about Yami."

Joey asks, "Don't you mean Atem?" Suddenly, a lightbulb explodes.

Yugi says, "That's why we can't say that name. Its still a password for the shadows. We all now have shadow powers."

Tristan says, "I thought A-Yami destroyed shadow magic when he defeated Zorc. Why is it still around?"

Yugi says, "Zorc was created by the shadows. The shadows were released by the sacrifice of that village.

To seal the shadows, we would have to save as many people as were sacrificed.

1,000 people were sacrificed. Doesn't seem likely."

Tea asks, "What else have you learned about the shadows?"

Yugi says, "The shadows only affects a person's spirit. However, spirit energy can affect a person's mind and body."

Tristan asks, "Can you explain that?"

Yugi says, "Remember how fast I healed after being burned? That was thanks to Yami giving me extra spirit energy."

Joey asks, "Why didn't I go to the shadow realm after Marik defeated me?"

Yugi says, "Either your spirit was too strong, Marik's spirit was too weak, or Marik was saving his energy for his next duel.

If your spirit was too strong, you could become as unbeatable as me. You would only need a little training."

Joey asks, "Could I beat Seto?"

Seto says, "Not likely."

Yugi says, "Seto, if you don't change, Joey could beat you in your guys' next duel. Anyway, we need to practice.

Mokuba, is there a large empty room we can use?"

Mokuba says, "I know the perfect place-our basement. It will have to be emptied.

Our staff can take care of that and have it ready in a couple hours."

Tristan asks, "Won't practicing be dangerous?"

Yugi says, "It will be more dangerous if we don't. In the meantime, lets rest. Practicing will drain us."

Tea asks, "What will we be practicing?"

Yugi says, "Summoning and releasing the shadows.

It drains all your energy, unless you have it drain someone else's energy, as in the loser of a shadow game."

A couple hours later, Roland says, "The basement is ready."

Mokuba says, "Follow me."

When Yugi sees the basement, he says, "Mokuba, this is perfect. Could this room stay cleaned out so we can practice once a week?"

Mokuba says, "Won't be a problem. I can give away the stuff that was cluttering it."

Yugi says, You all know the basics. Think 'I summon the shadows'. Once a purplish black cloud forms around you, think 'I release the shadows'.

Don't do it more than once. You will get a temporary spirit energy boost, but not enough to do it a 2nd time within 24 hrs.

Saying Yami's true name will also give you a temporary spirit energy boost, but you will feel completely drained after you use up the boost."

Yugi has no problem. Joey is 2nd to accomplish it. Tea and Tristan do it at almost the same time.

Mokuba has trouble, but succeeds. Only Seto can't get it to work.

Joey says, "I did it, but you can't!"

Seto says, "Joey" like he used to say Wheeler.

Joey says, "I can do that too, Seto" like he used to say Kaiba.

The others start laughing.

Yugi says, "Seto, its time you admit the shadows are real."

Mokuba says, "I believe in the shadows. Why did I have trouble?"

Yugi says, "You've had the least exposure. It was easiest for me because I've had the most."

Seto says, "Mokuba believes, so I believe."

The purplish black cloud finally forms around Seto.

Yugi says, "Maybe Joey won't beat you in your guys' next duel, as long as you keep believing."

Yugi says, "That's enough practice for today."

Mokuba says, "Since its Saturday, you guys can spend the night here. Go home tomorrow."

Yugi says, "Thanks, Mokuba. There's more I need to tell you guys. Let's rest for an hour first."

An hour later, they meet in the living room.

Tea asks, "What haven't you told us?"

Yugi says, "The reason we can all use the shadows is we are all reincarnations.

Although the millennium items are gone, we can each use the special ability of the item we were destined to wield."

Joey asks, "Does that mean you're Yami's reincarnation?"

Yugi says, "I'm a reincarnation, but not Yami's."

Tristan asks, "Did Ryou know this? Is that why he went to England?"

Yugi says, "I think he suspected. He probably wants to avoid the shadows. He'll find out he can't."

Seto asks, "Why can't he?"

Yugi says, "If he tries to ignore his powers, he may lose control of them. That's why we have to train."

Tea asks, "What millennium items were we destined to wield?"

Yugi says, "Seto and Mokuba were destined to wield the Rod, which means they could both control minds. Tea, you were destined to wield the Necklace, which means you could have visions of the future. Joey, you were destined to wield the Key, which means you could unlock people's true selves. Tristan, you were destined to wield the Scales, which means you could judge people. As for the Eye, Serenity was destined to wield it, so she could read minds."

Joey asks, "My sister can use the shadows?"

Yugi says, "She will need trained, like all of you. Joey, you need to warn her."

Mokuba says, "You can use my phone."

Joey asks, "What do I say?"

Mokuba says, "Ask her if she can come here tomorrow. It would be easier to show her."

Joey calls Serenity. Serenity answers, "Hi, its Serenity."

Joey says, "Serenity, its Joey. You think you could come to Domino tomorrow? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Serenity says, "Let me ask Mom." Joey is put on hold for a minute.

Serenity comes back on, "Mom says its ok. I can take the express train and be there by noon."

Joey says, "I'll meet you at the train station. See ya." Joey hangs up and gives the phone back to Mokuba.

Tristan asks, "Where do we sleep? Its been a long day."

Mokuba says, "I'll show you the bedrooms that aren't being used. You can decide from there."

A short while later, they're all asleep.

Come morning, Seto is the 1st to get up and starts fixing breakfast.

Mokuba gets up when he smells the food, goes around waking the others, and getting them to follow him to the kitchen.

When they enter the kitchen, they see Seto making pancakes.

Joey says, "Seto, I didn't know you could cook."

Seto says, "My real parents taught me."

Joey says, "Mokuba, what was your last name before it was Kaiba?"

Mokuba says, "I don't remember. Seto, what was it?"

Seto mumbles, "Moto."

Mokuba asks, "Why didn't you say something when we met Yugi? Are we related to him? "

Seto says, "I didn't say anything because I was jealous. I don't know if we're related.

Our dad never talked about his family."

Yugi asks, "Was your dad's name Kyusuke?

Seto says, "Yes. How do you know that name?"

Yugi says, "It was the name of my dad's older brother. He hadn't spoke to Grandpa in years.

Grandpa has always wondered about him."

Mokuba says, "That means we're cousins!"

Yugi says, "I also have something I haven't been telling people. I'm 14, not 16."

Mokuba says, "I've also skipped a couple school years. I'm 11, but starting 7th grade."

Seto says, "I'm 18. I should have graduated already, but running KaibaCorp has put me behind."

Tea says, "Yugi, you could become as tall as Yami was?"

Yugi says, "In a year or 2."

Joey says, "While this has been fascinating, I need to go meet Serenity. Mokuba, could Roland give me a ride?"

Mokuba says, "No problem. I'll call him."

A short while later, Joey leaves, then returns with Serenity.

Mokuba leads the way to the basement where the others are waiting.

Serenity asks, "Why am I here?"

Yugi asks, "Do you remember what Marik could do?"

Serenity nods.

Joey says, "With training, you may be able to do that stuff."

Serenity asks, "Do I have to train?"

Yugi says, "We all have to train or strong emotions could accidentally activate our powers.

Then we would be stuck with the consequences. Ready?"

They all spend the next hour training, rest for an hour, then head to their respective homes.

Please review!


End file.
